


Copper

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, The Force, snoke dies, the force is pissed at Snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: (fic removed hopefully for publication)





	Copper

Text removed because I polished up a version and submitted it elsewhere as original fiction


End file.
